


Birthday Wishes

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much can be celebrated in the midst of a war, but one can always promise to make it up once the war has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

She wasn't entirely sure what had awoken her that morning, so early as it was. But it might have had something to do with the rather loud whispering and scuffling outside of her door. She huffed and went over, yanking the door open to find Donnel and Olivia, the two immediately jumping to cover their bodies over whatever they had been moving. “What in all the hells are you doing?” she snapped.

“S-sorry, ma'am!” Donnel exclaimed. “We was jus' movin' this for Lady Robin. She wanted us t'--yeowch!”

“Shut up, idiot!” Olivia said, blushing. “Sorry we disturbed you, Lady Tharja.”

Tharja rolled her eyes. “Now I know you're hiding something.”

The dancer squeaked and hid her face behind her hands.

“But I don't care. Just stop making noise. Some people don't appreciate being woken at the crack of dawn.”

“Yes ma'am!”

She shut the door and walked back to her bed as she heard them continue off down the hallway. She sighed and sat down on the mattress. She'd never be able to get back to sleep now. Letting herself fall back into the sheets, she stared up at the ceiling. It was so much more intricately designed than those in Plegia, yet she couldn't really hate it. It was thanks to Robin she was still alive. If she'd gone back to Plegia after their defeat at the hands of Ylisse's army, she'd have probably found herself skinned alive. She shuddered slightly at the thought; she wasn't masochistic enough for that to be appealing.

There was a knock on the door after a while and she glanced toward the door as it opened and Nowi's bright grin showed up. “Hiya, Tharja! I see you're up already.”

“What do you want?”

“Robin sent Nowi to come get you... She didn't tell Nowi why, just to come get you.”

“You can't keep a secret to save your life. What is that woman planning...”

“Dunno! But come on!” Nowi bounded off down the hallway, leaving the door open.

Even if she hadn't wanted to go, she would have had to get up anyway just to shut the blasted door. She groaned and got up to follow the Manakete. This had better be worth it.

* * *

“All right, is that everything? I really want this to be perfect.”

“Robin, darling, you have enough here to make even a noblewoman like me swoon,” Maribelle said.

“...er, maybe I've gone a bit too far then.”

“Nonsense,” the blonde assured her. “It's from you. That's enough for Tharja to enjoy it.”

“If you say so...”

“We're here!!” Nowi cried as she burst into the room.

“What is it with everyone being so blasted obnoxious so early...” Tharja grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest. She frowned slightly. “What's all this for?”

“It's your birthday,” Robin said, smiling awkwardly as she brushed her hair from her eyes. “I know we didn't get to celebrate it before, because of the war. But I promised--”

“You promised you'd make it up to me once the war was over. I know. But did that involve Olivia and Donnel raising hell around my quarters at the crack of dawn.”

Olivia and Donnel blushed and grinned nervously as Maribelle rolled her eyes and muttered something about how not one of them could do things the way they were told.

“Well, this is awkward...”

Tharja glared at Vaike and he hid behind Miriel, causing her to sigh irritably.

“I'm sorry,” Robin said as her face fell. “I just wanted to give you a good birthday. But I guess I failed.”

“Wait,” Tharja said as the tactician reached up to take down one of the garlands. “Can...can we talk? In private?”

“Okay...”

They walked out to one of the balconies and, when she was certain they were alone, Tharja said “You didn't fail.”

“But you don't like it.”

“I think it's too much, yes. But it's not that I don't like it.”

“But--”

“Robin, I meant what I said when you were the one I was looking for. You're my best friend. That's already more than I could ask for.”

“But Tharja, I--”

“I would be happy with just the two of us together. I don't need fancy decorations to enjoy getting another year closer to death.”

“We really need to work on your humor,” Robin said. She grinned. “So I did good then?”

“You went overboard,” the dark mage said. “But you always do. I think that's why I have to share you with everyone.”

Robin giggled before tackling her friend in a hug that made the raven haired woman squeak slightly.

“Gods, are you trying to shorten that time already?”

“Nope! Just reminding you of how important you are to me.”

Tharja sighed as a small smile tugged at her lips. “Then I get to remind you when your birthday comes just how important you are to me.”

“I look forward to it!”


End file.
